


人鱼码头番外·珀西的噩梦02

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520
Kudos: 4





	人鱼码头番外·珀西的噩梦02

没错了，我的女王珀西大人就是这个味儿。

话音刚落我就急不可耐地将他抵在柔软的沙发上，湿漉漉的舌头像条大狗一样淫亵地舔遍他的全身，捏住他的下巴迫使他吐出红嫩的舌尖来和我湿吻，又痴迷地顺着两人流下的口水一直吻到他的胸口。

发情期的人鱼无论雌性还是雄性，乳头都会比平时更加肿胀，在指尖的搓弄下早就妖娆地听起来，像是在哀求着我赶紧把它含进嘴里来安慰。

糜红的乳晕上还有些我不久前留下的咬痕，我像咬着一颗香甜的软糖一样粗暴地吮着，感受到那被我的手指抽插得过分饥渴的小穴已经试探般含上了我的龟头，便还是恋恋不舍地从老婆的胸膛上滑下，托住他的屁股就将那早就耸立着轻轻颤动的肉棒含了进去。

实话实说，老婆大人的资本其实相当不错，没有发情时那活儿鼓鼓囊囊地含在鳞膜下，就能看出尺寸有多么傲人；也正因如此，听说他还在海底时有不少人鱼小姐向他献殷勤，可惜他爱上了我这个烂人，这么漂亮的肉棒也就只能操操我的嘴了。

我的口活儿并不差，他惬意地眯上双眼，屁股在我手指的夹击下一松一紧地收缩着，显然也是淫荡得不行；于是我又将他翻过身来观察那朵湿软炙热的肉菊，埋在挺翘的臀瓣间狠狠舔了两口之后，就扶着他纤细的腰身把自己整个儿插了进去。

“嗯哈……舒服么，宝贝儿……我快要被你的骚屁股夹得魂都没了，真爽……”

虽然我很想看到饥渴的老婆吃不到鸡巴，只得含着媚媚泪光哀求我的模样，但事实证明我的忍耐力可比自己的老婆要差多了，甚至根本等不及他来检查骚水有没有被舔干净，就按着人鱼美好的肉体兴奋地操干了起来。

至于我的技术那当然也是有目共睹，除了眼下早已知根知底的宝贝老婆，以前很少有人鱼能不在和我单独做爱的时候被干趴下，只有我们两个能真正满足对方，因此也从来不用担心他是否承受得住的问题。

“怎么这么会夹，爽死了……宝贝儿，你真是条淫荡的小母狗……”

“……”

珀西不喜欢在做爱时说太多废话，只是在用心享受一般不断迎合着我，迷离的眼神散发着十足勾引的味道，时常看得我气血翻涌，恨不得就这么死在他温暖的体腔里。

只有在这个时候我又在遗憾，人鱼虽然有魅惑诱人的本性加成，但如果能有一双人类双腿的话，能够解锁更多的性爱姿势不说，发情的小母狗还可以主动爬到我的腰上来，分开双腿骑在鸡巴上自己淫荡地扭动。

“感受到了吗宝贝儿，骚心是不是被顶得很舒服……好紧好热，下流的小嘴是不是想要男人的精液吃了……”

……

虽然多数时候讲这些骚话只是为了助兴，可这次我却明显感到老婆大人的确比往常夹得更紧，原本打算更持久一些的我也受不了射精的强烈欲望，最终忍不住低头咬在他雪白的脖颈，双腿夹住他的腰身满满地喂了进去。

“呼……”

我爽得深吁一口气，径直捏过他的下巴舔舔那红嫩的舌尖，见发泄过后的他慵懒地伸展着鱼尾，便又翻身上来，嘴巴凑到人鱼形状色情的阴茎边，将他剩余的存货都给吸了出来。

珀西懒洋洋地任我动作着，下身幽紫的鳞片都浸着一层薄薄的粉红，吃饱了男人精液的屁股还很敏感，在我的触碰下微微抬了抬，显然是还没有得到满足。

“宝贝儿，我们……”

虽然只做了一次，但这次却出乎意料地相当激烈，即便人鱼的体质不会受伤，上次这么激烈之后的第二天他也发了会儿烧，总觉得做爱还是应该节制一些，免得日子久了老婆的小菊花会被我磨秃噜皮。

热情高涨的那活儿还在两腿之间翘着，我看看他那勾起的尾鳍，正犹豫着到底是再抱着他随便蹭蹭，还是让他今晚好好休息，珀西忽然主动坐到我的怀里，濡湿的红唇便吻上了我有些斑驳的下巴。

“时候还早着呢，不再多做几次吗？”

他舔上我的耳垂，指尖也轻捏了一下那根还抵在他穴口边蠢蠢欲动的肉棒，低声笑道：

“别告诉我，你不行了。”

……

我仰天狼啸一声，恶狠狠地又朝他扑了过去。

面对这种淫荡欠操的妖精，谁还能做个人？谁还在意自己是个人？

按着他在家里各种能做爱的角落又足足做了五次，我才勉强偃旗息鼓，去搬来自己斥巨资购买的豪华浴桶放满水，惬意地和老婆洗起了鸳鸯浴。

我从背后抱着珀西，手指伸进那已经有些红肿的小穴里慢慢地捣弄着，想要将自己的东西引出来。珀西将沾湿的长发挽到肩前，露出雪白的脊背任我低头啄吻着，手中夹着一根细细的香烟，眼眸深沉着不知在想些什么。

“老婆，我好爱你啊。”

见他吐出烟圈，侧过头来瞥我一眼，情欲尽褪的样子也是媚眼如丝，看得我心中一荡，更紧地将他抱到怀里，摩挲着光滑漂亮的脊背喃喃道：“真的爱你爱你好爱你，你不回应我也没关系，反正我就是爱死你了。”

珀西安静地听着，唇边似乎漾起了一丝微笑，找了个更加舒服的姿势躺在我怀里，又吸了一口手中的香烟。

我想说更多的情话，又苦于没上过什么学，所以反反复复也就是那几个字；不知道听在他耳朵里是什么感受，但这颗心的确是比真金还要真了。

如果现在还在蓝凤凰号上养老的大副看到我这副肉麻兮兮的模样，肯定会来嘲笑我他当年说得果然没错，曾经认为只要有性就好的比约恩谈起恋爱来真的比船长他们还要恶心一百倍。

“……老婆。”过了一会儿我便口干舌燥起来，可怜兮兮地小声道，“你听到了吗？”

“嗯。”他顿了一下，侧过头来吻吻我的鬓角，“我也爱你。”

……

我听得心花怒放，忍住把他按在桶里再做上一次的冲动，乖巧地拿起浴刷来给他擦背。

珀西慵懒地坐在我怀里，一边抽着手里的香烟，一边低头看着两人在水面上倒映出来的侧影，眼底本来还是温柔的笑意，神色却慢慢变得凝重起来。

“怎么了，宝贝儿？”

我在两人的身子上搓出细腻而丰富的泡泡，又将他湿漉漉的紫发擦干，这才注意到他的异常，于是关切地问道。

“……没什么。”

珀西弹了弹手里的烟灰，神色在热汽缭绕的室内显得有些晦暗模糊。好半天才听到他叹了口气，嗓音听起来有些淡淡的惆怅：

“比约恩，你老了。”

……

我一愣，下意识摸了摸眼角最近长出的纹路，然后陷入了沉思。

以人类的角度来计算，我今年四十八岁，好像是到了一个会遭遇中年危机的尴尬年纪。

虽然我平日里热爱健身和运动，即便到了这个岁数身材也相当结实有型，可和自己容貌百年如一日的人鱼老婆相比，岁月留下的痕迹却还是十分明显，看起来已经有点老牛吃嫩草的感觉了。

我当然知道珀西在想些什么；曾经的我们是有缘无分的人鱼和人类，如今鬼使神差地立场倒换，却还是千难万阻的人鱼和人类。

他现在的寿命远比我要长得多，或许终有一天会眼睁睁地看着我死在他前面。

“不要担心，宝贝儿。”我用力地亲亲他的脸颊，又拉过他的手就着他的指间吸了一口烟，悠声道，“我们的日子还长着呢。与其担心我会早早死掉，不如在这之前多做几次；毕竟像我这么器大活好的男人，以后可就不好找了。”

说着便拿掉他的香烟，在水里开始了新一轮的挑逗。

“什么担心你会死……”珀西有些气息不稳地任我动作着，蹙着眉没好气道，“你就不怕其实是我嫌你太老，想要移情别恋了吗？”

“那怎么可能？”我翻了个白眼，“谁都知道你喜欢我喜欢得无可救药，与其担心你会移情别恋，我倒不如去操心彗星撞地球来得实际一点。”

“……”

珀西没再说话，我却知道他其实很想打我。

于是厚着脸皮又抱了上去，双手也不规矩地摸来摸去，直到发情期的老婆再度被摸得性起，又在水里半推半就地和我做了两次才作罢。

……  
……

夜里我抱着沐浴过后香喷喷软绵绵的老婆酣甜地睡着，呼吸平稳而匀长，也许脑海里掠过了不少复杂的影像；不过这对人类来说都是很正常的事，没有人会被困在自己过分真实的梦境里。

然而夜半的时候我却被耳边有些急促的喘息声惊醒，起身的时候窗外星斗闪烁，而珀西正埋头在我的胸膛前盗着汗，呼吸听起来怪异而痛苦，仔细一看眼角甚至还有些未干的泪痕。

我赶忙将他摇醒，看着他窝在自己怀里恍惚了一阵后，幽紫的眼眸渐渐恢复了清明，这才意识到他似乎是做了噩梦。

人类的噩梦或许算不得稀奇；可人鱼尤其是前任人鱼巫师做噩梦，就有些麻烦了。

“……宝贝儿。”我安慰地抚摸着他的脊背，让他靠在自己温暖的胸膛上慢慢冷静下来，这才看着他道，“告诉我，你到底梦见了什么？”

珀西沉默下来，心有余悸般捏着我睡衣的一角，喉结微微颤动了一下，似乎不想再去回忆那梦境的内容。

……

许久才沙哑地道：

“我梦见你死了，比约恩。”


End file.
